For an airline, one major cost of operation is the time and labor required to keep an aircraft fleet in service. Thus it is important for aircraft to have a design that is maintainable. As an aircraft design is being developed and/or modified, it would be desirable to evaluate the effects of aircraft design changes on maintenance time and labor. Currently available tools, however, lack sufficient flexibility and agility needed to track such parameters from preliminary design to firm configuration.